No Mercy
by C.Queen
Summary: Florian will only take so much from Noir before he lets his lover have what's coming to him. When they go head to head who will come out on top and really, will the person on the bottom even mind?
1. Green Eyed

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but my original characters and the situations I put the poor people in. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers, it's for you that I write. Thanks again and have a great day!

Note: This is sort of my response to Florian always being portrayed as the naive, innocent girlie boy who always needs to be rescued. Anyone who takes on Noir on a daily basis is anything but.

Green Eyed

Noir had just lit his cigar when Laila came in holding a small bundle of mail. Some of it would be invitations for parties long since passed while others would be for ones he 'd just missed recently. When you traveled as much as he did you'd think people would stop assuming he'd be interested in attending their boring parties, much less be around to even get their letters. As it was he'd only been back in Paris for two days. "Anything there worth seeing?" He asked lazily, blowing a stream of smoke across his desk.

"Nothing really. Mostly from people who want money from you for investments and that sort of thing. I'll give the bills to Florian to take care of." She added, holding up the small pile she'd separated from his. Florian was better at math then the both of them and he'd talked Noir into letting him do it. "I'll just leave your stuff here and go tell Florian he's got a letter." Putting Noir's pile on the table she turned to leave since he was working.

"What do you mean..he's got a letter?" Noir asked, sitting up straight slowly. "You mean the bills, right?"

* * *

"No, I mean he got a letter." Laila said as she shook her head at him, not liking the look in his eyes at all. Noir was just too possessive of Florian, especially when it came to people Florian knew and he didn't. Due to the fact that even a blind man could see that Noir was in love with Florian she'd given up on ever being more to him than a friend. Instead she had decided to promote his relationship with Florian because Florian made Noir the happy. Not that the two got along really well even now but they were getting better. Sort of. Noir was getting softer too. Except on those occasions when he felt the need to go all territorial. Like he was about to now if she didn't miss her guess.

"From who?" Noir demanded to know. "Noel's father?"

"No, a Lord Dante Kingsley." Laila replied, already regretting mentioning it to him. It had just slipped out. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Give me the letter." Noir ordered, holding out his hand with a don't even think about arguing with me look on his handsome face.

"It's not your letter, Noir." Laila argued, hiding the bundle of letters behind her back. "It's Florian's."

"Give it to me now or I'll take it out on you AND Florian." Noir threatened, his tone making it quite clear that he wasn't joking around. He really would lock them both in the dungeon just to make a point about who was boss here. He wouldn't whip her but he might Florian, just to make it clear he didn't like strange men writing to his lover. Florian would take it, then get pissed off and spend the next few weeks ignoring Noir which would result in Noir sulking and having temper tantrums until they all finally managed to beg Florian enough to forgive their master. Giving him the letter was the obvious lesser of the two evils.

Glaring at him Laila threw the letter onto Noir's desk then hurried out of the room, hoping to find Florian quickly so that she could warn him and at least apologize for what she'd done.

* * *

Glaring at the letter he used an opener without even the faintest twinge of conscience. Sliding the two sheets of papers out he sat back and began to read, his eyes narrowing and getting stormier with every paragraph he read. He was reading it for the third time when Florian came running in, his amethyst eyes flashing dangerously as he stalked over to Noir's desk, slamming his hands down on its wooden top.

"How dare you read my mail!" Florian practically snarled, glaring at Noir with flames practically shooting off of him. "You might consider me your possession but that doesn't give you the right to invade my privacy. Now hand over Dante's letter. NOW!"

"Funny that you never mentioned him before." Noir said coldly, looking at Florian over the edge of the papers.

"And why should I have?" Florian shot back, his cheeks red with color. "Last time I checked my personal life was still mine. Now give me his letter, Noir."

"It would seem that you two were quite close. Very, very, close." Noir continued, making no move to return the papers to Florian. As it was it was taking everything he had not to shred the damn things in his hands right that moment.

"You're acting like a child." Florian informed him, straightening as he held out a hand, much as Noir had done moments before with Laila. "You own my present and at the moment my future, Noir. You don't have any claim over my past. Now give me my letter."

* * *

"Just how close were you two? This almost seems to be a love letter of sorts." Noir continued, like he hadn't heard anything Florian had just said. After all, ask anyone in the household and they'd tell you Noir was a master when it came to ignoring things. Especially when whatever it was went against what he was thinking or wanted to do. "And he ends it with, Your Dante. Why would he end it like that?"

"Because he used to be my Dante. Now he's someone else's Dante in all likelihood. You of all people should be aware of the fact that I prefer men to women!" Florian pointed out, embarrassment working into the rage now. "I should point out that I was twenty when we met. I wasn't the child in that meeting."

"C...C...child?" Noir repeated, getting to his feet in such a hurry that he sent his chair flying out behind him to crash into the wall. "What did you just call me?"

"You heard me. You were barely a legal adult in the eyes of the law. You're always behaving like a child when you don't get exactly what you want. You bully and you throw tantrums, that's how you get your way. You're the one who's twenty now and you still haven't learned to use your words." Florian informed him, calming down now that he got a handle on what was going on. Noir hadn't invaded his privacy just to prove exactly who Florian belonged to. No, jealousy had fueled this little idiotic stunt of his. How typical. Not that that made what Noir had done acceptable but it was also kinda cute in a childish, still in grade school sorta way.

* * *

"I am already within inches of locking you up and letting you have it, Florian. DO NOT push me." Noir said as he leaned forward across his desk, his palms flat on the smooth wood surface. He was well aware that Florian was older, taller and likable. People were first attracted to his gorgeous face and then kept coming back because Florian was as beautiful on the inside as he was on the outside. Noir was well aware that the same could not be said for himself. Which was why what Florian had said had really bothered him. Because as much as it irked him to admit it, even to himself, he was always afraid that someday they would meet someone who would take Florian from him. The debt simply had to be paid off and then Florian was free to go, to be with whoever he wanted. Deep down, what he was afraid of was losing the one person in this world that he loved completely, with reservation. He might not say it or even know how to show it but that's how it was.

Standing there, glaring at each other for who knows how long Florian decided he was just going to have to fight dirty. Physically he was no match for Noir not to mention that the younger man was a hell of a lot meaner. But you didn't live with a man for two years, one as his lover, without learning how his mind worked. Walking around the desk he never took his eyes off Noir, watching as Noir wearily turned to face him as they stood a mere foot apart. "Ray, Ray, Ray." Florian said softly, shaking his head slightly as he leaned forward and wrapping his arms around Noir's waist jerked the younger man against him so that Noir was plastered up against him. "You aren't the only dangerous one." Lowering his head Florian took possession of Noir's mouth, turning them before backing Noir against the wall beside the chair, trapping him against him. Not that Noir was complaining. The kiss simmered with heat, both from passion and angry that was finding a new outlet.

Groaning in pleasure Noir fingers flexed in agitation, pinned down by Florian's hard body. He felt like he was being eaten alive and if Florian stopped he just might whimper in protest. Florian wasn't the aggressive type and this was a whole new side of his lover. Surrendering to the consuming heat he gasped when he felt Florian's hands on his ass, digging in as they pressed him closer, making Florian's interest plain. Pressing closer in agreement Noir did indeed make a sound of protest when Florian pulled away. Struggling to get his eyes open his eyes opened to look into Florian's questioningly.

"And just think..if you hadn't opened my mail that could have led to the best sex we've ever had." Florian said simply and while Noir stared at him in dumb shock Florian moved away and walking around the desk grabbed his papers on the way out. Slamming the door behind him Florian took off running and headed straight for the servant's stairs. He wasn't stupid after all. You didn't tease a tiger and not expect to be bitten. He just wanted to read his letter and savor this small victory first.

* * *

Watching Noir the way a person watches a violently rabid animal Laila didn't know what Florian had done but she really hoped he continued to stay hidden. As it was Noir was tearing the house apart looking forhim and sinceNoir was carrying his whip around with him it wasn't hard to see just what his intent was once he found the blonde aristocrat. What had happened in that room? She'd been waiting in the hall in case she needed to argue on Florian's behalf but he'd just come running out like a bat out of hell. She'd been too shocked to do anything but point in the right direction when a moment later, after a sound that sounded almost like a roar, Noir had come charging out with murder in his eyes. Now Noir had the whole household looking for Florian though so far either no one had found him or the others were hiding Florian from Noir until their boss calmed down a little.

"Where the hell is he?" Noir snarled, this question having come out of his mouth in this tone countless times in the last two hours. Rounding he walked over to Laila, grabbing her shoulders with his hands. "Where are you hiding him? There's no way someone hasn't found him yet."

"We aren't hiding him. He probably left the grounds." Laila protested, trying to ignore the way his hands were biting into her shoulder. "He's smart enough to know that you'd look for him."

"Oh he's smart all right." Noir muttered, cursing under his breath in Arabic as he left the room to once again look around the house himself. Where the hell would the bastard hide? He wouldn't go far, at least not for good with Noel here. Noel was usually attached to Florian like glue but the boy had gone to the next door neighbor's house to play with some other brats. He would be back in an hour though and then he'd want Florian. Florian would know that. Or he could just go get Noel now, Noir thought, a decidedly evil gleam coming into his eyes. Yes, Noel would be the perfect bait in this instance. Heading for the front door he paused to leave his whip behind. No one in their right mind would hand a child over to a man carry for a whip, even if Noel wasn't the one who was going to be feeling the sting if this particular weapon today.

* * *

Shifting slightly in his hiding place Florian wondered just how long he was going to have to stay up in this tree. In a stroke of genius he'd headed outside then climbing the first good sized tree had made his way up and was now comfortable and completely invisible unless someone stood directly under him. Of course he'd have to get down soon because in an hour he had to go pick up Noel. Unfortunately. Leaning back against the trunk Florian patted his pocket, making sure his letter was still there. Noir calling it a love letter had worried him a bit but after reading it over he was relieved to see that Noir had grossly exaggerated. There was a shared intimacy to the letter but that was only to be expected when the letter was from a former lover, his first for that matter who'd remained one of his closest and most trusted friends. As it was he could have asked Dante for the money to pay off his debts and his friend would have done it without even asking what the debts were about. But he knew that Dante's family would have a fit and make his friend's life a living hell again. If he'd asked Dante for the money and Dante gave it to him, knowing full well that the chances of being repaid in full were admittedly slim the other family members would jump on that as proof that they'd been right all along about Dante's relationship with his former Cambridge roommate. Not that he needed the money to pay the debt anymore. If he ever wanted to get out of the agreement all he had to do was sell the blue diamond hidden among his things. He still couldn't believe that Noir had thought that little lie about it being worthless would work. Especially when he'd been living with a jewel obsessed idiot for two years. Shaking his head he chuckled for a moment then froze, his senses going on red alert. Hearing voices he leaned forward, hoping to catch who they were.

* * *

"Where's Florian?" Noel demanded to know, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout as he looked up at Noir. He wasn't afraid of the man in black anymore but he didn't like it when Noir yelled at Florian. Florian said that that was how Noir showed affection in his own strange way. Noir really liked Florian apparently.

"He's playing hide and seek. You're supposed to find him." Noir informed the boy, glad to see the boy wasn't making too much a fuss. The boy had apparently been having a lot of fun when he'd interrupted to bring the kid home.

"Florian usually looks for me though. He doesn't like to hide." Noel said with a suspicious look on his face. The truth of the matter was Noel simply loved hiding so much that Florian played along and was seeker until Noel wanted a turn looking for the "poorly" hidden Florian. "And why didn't he come get me before we started playing? I need help counting."

"Counting?" Noir repeated, having no idea what the boy was talking about. All he knew was he'd seen Florian pretending to look for Noel on several occasions when even a blind man could find the boy. The brat never seemed to get the idea that being quiet was essential to hiding properly.

"Yup, you're supposed to close your eyes and count while the other person hides." Noel informed him, staring at Noir like he was a complete idiot for not knowing that.

"Well he's already well hidden so you don't need to count." Noir shot back through grinched teeth, doing his best to hold back his temper. There had been no time for hiding as a game. If he'd had to hide as a boy he'd done it for survival, not for fun.

* * *

"Where's he hiding?" Noel asked, sighing when Noir simply shot him a blank look. Obviously no one had ever taught Noir the rules and wasn't that just weird? Even little kids knew how to play hide and seek. "Where did Florian say he was gonna hide? You always gots to set boundaries so that it's fair to the seeker."

"Anywhere on the house grounds." Noir decided, since it wasn't like he could send the kid out on the streets to look. Even though logic dictated that if Florian was still on the grounds he would have been found by now.

"Normally when Florian hides...nevermind." Noel said with quickly. Noir was giving him one of those death glares which was scary. Noir was just scary a lot of the time. Chewing on his bottom lip absently Noel figured he should try in the gardens first. Walking up to the nearest tree he looked up it, walking around before moving the next tree.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You aren't supposed to say that word. Florian said so." Noel reminded him, waving a finger in Noir's direction.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want." Noir snarled back. :Now answer my question."

"Florian likes to climb trees so he might be hiding in one." Noel answered, moving on to the tree right beside Florian's. Seeing this Florian began climbing down since he wasn't about to let this little "game" of Noir's continue.

"He likes to climb trees?" Noir repeated, raising an eyebrow as he pictured his perfect blonde gentleman climbing trees.

"Yup, he said he'd show me how to climb the big ones once I was bigger. Hi, Florian! I found you!" Noel declared, waving up at his best friend who was climbing down to meet him.

* * *

"Well you certainly found me quickly." Florian praised, jumping the last bit to land on his feet. Pausing to look over at Noir who was watching him like a cat who'd cornered a mouse Florian turned back to Noel, patting the boy on the head. "Well done. We'll have to get you a treat tomorrow for being such a good seeker."

Beaming Noel turned to brag to Noir only to find the man looking at them in a way that had Noel taking Florian's hand. Uh oh. Noir was mad about something. Had Noir tried to find Florian and not been able to? Were they not supposed to climb the trees?

"Noel, lets go inside then and you can tell Laila all about the fun you had with the Schwartzs." Florian said carefully as he tugged on Noel's hand to get the boy to follow him towards the house, Noir following close behind them. "I'm afraid I was supposed to be helping Noir with something and skipped out to play hide and seek with you. You can tell me all about your fun when I'm finished doing my assignment. Okay?"

"He's going to yell at you lots and lots, isn't he?" Noel whispered, looking over his shoulder at Noir before looking up at Florian, concern on his face. "I don't like it when he yells at you."

"It will be just fine." Florian assured though he wasn't entirely sure that was going to be the case. He'd never quite seen that look in Noir's eyes before. They were met at the door by Laila who took Noel and beat a hasty retreat while Noir latched onto Florian's arm in a death grip and dragged the blonde in the opposite direction. Heading right back to his study he practically threw Florian through the doorway before walking in after him, locking the door behind him while Florian watched wearily.

* * *

"Do you know why you aren't going straight to the dungeon, Florian?" Noir asked as he turned around to face Florian, walking towards his prey with a predator's glide, soundless and deadly. His eyes never left Florian's and he could see that Florian was well aware of the trouble he was in. The man had no idea.

"Honestly, that's what's confusing me the most." Florian admitted, completely thrown by the fact that he wasn't being chained to the dungeon walls at this moment. That was Noir's favorite form of punishment after all. It had been a long time since that had happened but he hadn't pissed Noir off to this degree in a long time either.

"Because I have an entirely different punishment in mind for you." Noir informed him, reaching out to slide his hand around the back of Florian's head, yanking it closer so that they were nearly nose to nose. "And you can forget about mercy."


	2. My Everything

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I've put them in. Everything else belongs to somebody else so remember to give credit where it is and isn't due lol. Thanks for reading and please review!

Injured Party

"Well obviously, I'd be surprised if you could even spell it." Eyes cool and showing more confidence then he actually felt Florian glared at Noir, not about to let himself be intimidated by the younger man. After all, it was pretty much a given that Noir was going to win this test of skills but he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy. He'd yet to really win a fight with the man but he always tried on the off chance that his day would finally come despite Noir's unbelievable luck and arrogance.

Grabbing Florian's shoulder, his fingers dug in painfully, Noir paused for a moment then wrenching Florian around threw him back against the door, following him to pin the older man's arms above his head, pinning Florian there with his own body as his lips curved into an almost cruel smile. "You were saying?" There was nothing he hated more then Florian acting superior just because he was older and had had better schooling then him. He hated it more because it was just one more reminder of just how different they were in so many ways. This Dante guy was probably just as well educated and at least as old as Florian. And what the hell kind of name was Dante anyway?

"You heard me. You aren't so dim that you can't remember something said to you less than a minute ago." Florian shot back, wincing slightly at both the grip on his arms and the uncomfortable position it put him in. That aside, he didn't like the look in Noir's eyes at all.

Eyes flashing furiously Noir tightened the grip he had on Florian's wrists, hard enough that there was no doubt that there would be bruises decorating that pale flesh. At the moment, he was beyond caring. "Wrong answer, Florian." He said through grinched teeth, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. "Try again."

I

"If you're expecting an apology I wouldn't hold my breath. You'll kill yourself and Laila would be beside herself." Florian shot back, grinching his own teeth slightly as he tried to ignore the pain Noir was causing. He doubted Noir even realized exactly how much pressure he was exerting. Then again, maybe he did, Florian thought as he looked into those furious green depths. "Noir." Florian said carefully, relaxing his body slightly as his eyes lost some of their steel. "You're hurting my wrists. Please let them go."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll fight you. I know I'm no match for you but I won't go down without one." Was Florian's careful answer, his eyes going back to the cool purple ice of before. "Being my lover doesn't give you the right to deliberately cause me pain." He had the uncomfortable feeling that Noir wasn't going to let all this go unless blood was shed or he started begging for forgiveness for something that didn't even call for an apology. He couldn't beg, he just couldn't lower himself to that, even to avoid what was bound to be an incredibly ugly scene. The way things were going, he had a feeling this was going to be a doozy.

"You're forgetting that you belong to me, Florian. I can do anything I want to you." Leaning forward he captured Florian's mouth in a hard, bruising assault that had nothing to do with love or even lust. It was about ownership and anger. God damn him, why did he always have to be like this, Noir thought angrily, easily ignoring the fact that he'd told Florian on more than one occasion that he liked his spunkiness. Right now though he was desperate for Florian to submit, to just admit who he belonged to so that this could be set aside and forgotten. Because at the moment, he desperately needed to hear Florian admit that he belonged to him. That he was his and his alone.

Stiffening up Florian clenched his mouth closed, ignoring the prodding of Noir's tongue. Turning his head to the side he closed his eyes as Noir turned his attention to his neck, biting a trail downward with little care as to how hard he nipped. Damn, so it wasn't going to be a fight this time. Noir was going to try and manipulate him this way. Far more effective then any whipping, Florian thought as he grinched his teeth against the pleasure/pain of his lover's actions.

I

"I thought you were going to fight me?" Noir reminded him silkily, after he'd reached Florian's shoulder. Encircling both Florian's wrists with one hand he lowered the other and getting a good grip on Florian's shirt ripped the front of it down the middle. With a smug look on his face he stared into Florian's eyes, daring the blonde to argue with him or struggle.

"If you think this is going to get you anywhere you're dead wrong." Florian forced out through his clenched teeth. "The fact that you can make me want you is a no brainer. The fact that you have to use sex to get your way says something about your confidence though."

Making a sound very close to a growl Noir looked like he wanted to hit something but calling upon the control he very rarely exercised he contented himself with slapping his hand beside Florian's head as he leaned forward to stare into Florian's defiant eyes. "Are you deliberately trying to provoke me? I'm really not in the mood to let you off with a warning right now, Florian. Don't..push...me."

"I really only have one word for you right now." This was pushing it but he could see in Noir's eyes that the younger man was dangerously close to crossing lines that could do unbelievable damage to their relationships. He shouldn't have pushed Noir the way he had, this was as much his fault as Noir's, Florian realized with startling clarity. He couldn't count on Noir to admit that to anyone though so it was up to him to fix things before they became unfixable. This would definitely break up this situations, the question remaining being whether or not the next would be better or a hell of a lot worse.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Noir demanded to know, his green eyes flickering with victory as he read Florian's eyes so easily. Expecting a weak no or something insulting he moved his free hand to rest possessively against Florian's warm chest, enjoying the way the muscles contracted under his hand. Mine, his eyes said plainly as his eyes paused there for a moment before returning to meet Florian's.

"Azura."

I

All the blood draining from Noir's face he let Florian go, stumbling backwards with the horror plain on his face. His eyes absently taking in the sight of Florian rubbing feeling back into his wrists Noir couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd hurt Florian. He'd physically used his superior strength to try and overpower his lover, just the way... Because that's what Florian had meant, his tone had said it all.

"Rape isn't about sex, Noir, it's about power." Putting his hands in his pockets Florian's eyes held Noir's steadily, picking his words with the greatest of care. "Azura wanted power over me and he wanted me because I was yours. I wasn't a person to him but a toy to be used and abused at his whim. Don't ever touch me like that again, Noir. You can touch me in love and you can even punch me if I piss you off but don't ever try mixing the two again. Sex and violence aren't to be mixed in our relationship if you want it to continue." Removing his hands from his pockets he took the necessary steps needed he reached out and grabbed Noir's upper arms, pulling the startled man against him. Wrapping his arms around Noir Florian hugged him close, holding Noir tight even as the young man struggled against him. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to do what you just did. Your temper got the better of you again. You're nothing like Azura, I'd have never stayed with you if you were. I'm just making a point. I shouldn't have taunted you the way I did, not that you're blameless either." He added, not about to take all the blame even as he refused to let Noir go, holding his tightly until Noir finally sagged against him in defeat.

"But I..I..." Unable to say it Noir buried his face against Florian's neck, his own arms coming up to wrap around Florian's waist. How could he have done that? How could he have let his temper get so out of control that he'd actually hurt Florian like that? He loved Florian. Florian was everything to him. Other then the occasional well deserved punch he hadn't laid a serious hand on Florian since the old days, when they'd first been getting to know each other. As it was, thanks to his teachings, Florian could really throw a decent punch now. He'd had the black eyes to prove it so it wasn't like Florian was lily white either. But Florian was right, he'd never mixed the two before, sex and violence, and had never taken advantage of his superior physical prowess in the bedroom except in a playful, mutual way.

I

Holding him for several minutes Florian finally drew away, grabbing Noir's hands so that he held them as they stood in front of each other. Now it was time to get to the bottom of all this and move on. First, he had to understand exactly what had set Noir off for future reference. "Why did the letter bother you so much?" He asked carefully, not wanting to set Noir off again. "I can't figure out what part of it made you so angry that we'd both end up in this sort of situation."

Of all the questions Florian could have asked that was definitely high on the rather be slowly driven over by a carriage list. But right now, he owed Florian and he couldn't wiggle his way out of this one, not with Florian letting him off the hook the way he was. He wasn't sure he could have done the same if the situation had been reversed, not that Florian could ever physically over power him, even on his best day. Taking a deep breath Noir shrugged, though it came off as more of a jerk before answering. "I..didn't like the tone of the letter. Like you were still lovers. It just bothered me. Plus, you'd never mentioned him before so..."

Ah." Florian replied, getting exactly what Noir was not saying. Noir had seen Dante as a threat because of the fact that he and Dante shared a history together. The fact that Dante was also his social and schooled equal probably had a lot to do with it too. He was well aware of the fact that he was by far more comfortable and secure in this relationship then Noir was. It was only to be expected though since he was Noir's first solid, long lasting romantic relationship and to call their relationship unusual was putting it mildly. It wasn't like they'd met under normal circumstances and grown fond of each other the way most couples started. No, he hadn't had a say in the matter of being in Noir's company, Florian thought with a small smile. And Noir had never forgotten that, something that had probably led to Noir's over possessiveness and need to dominate. And Noir, being Noir, would sooner jump off a cliff then admit to any of that. Someone like Noir just didn't, perhaps couldn't admit to those sorts of insecurities and weaknesses. Lucky for Noir, he had taken psychology for the fun of it in school. You almost had to, to even begin to understand the complex man in front of him.

I

"Why did you two break up?" Noir asked, looking at a spot beside Florian's head rather then into those purple eyes that seemed to be able to read his own emerald green far too often as time went by. If he wasn't careful, Florian might start being able to read him as easily as he could read Florian's. Frankly, he needed all the advantages he could get when it came to his intelligent, if trouble prone lover.

"He's a lord, expected to carry on the family name and marry the woman his parents pick out for him. We went to school together for a couple of years and then the money situation got to the point where mother called me back home from London. Dante and I conversed through letter for a while but over time we slipped back into the role of just friends and decided to leave things that way. He has responsibilities that had to come first and I had mother to take care of." Reaching out a hand Florian slid it lovingly through Noir's tussled hair, cupping the back of his lover's head as he brought Noir's face over so that he could press a kiss against the growing frown on Noir's mouth. "You, on the other hand, I don't think I could ever think of as just a friend."

Not quite sure how to take that comment Noir returned the gentle caress of the kiss before drawing back, giving Florian a questioning look, silently asking for an explanation.

"What we have is completely different from what I had with Dante, Noir." Leaning his head forward so that their foreheads rested against each other Florian's eyes warmed as they stared into those beautiful emerald depths which were more stunning to him then any gem stone. "We've been through it all, you and I. For richer or poorer, sickness and in health, the good times and the bad. There's nothing this world can throw at us that we can't get through as long as we have each other. We're a team, two halves of a whole. Our differences just make us compliment each other that much more."

"Even if I am a kid?" Noir asked lightly, a small smile slipping onto his tanned face as he stared back into Florian's eyes, relaxing as he slid his arms around Florian's waist, leaving them there to rest lightly on Florian's lower back.

Chuckling Florian grinned, changing the position of his head so that he could nuzzle his cheek against Noir's. "Even then. Don't worry, I'll make a man out of you yet."

I

Turning his own head to playfully nip Florian's ear in retaliation for that Noir tightened his hold slightly, fighting his own grin. "Maybe I'll just have to show you how much of a man I am." Noir whispered seductively into that ear, flicking the lobe with his tongue. There was, after all, nothing quite like make up sex, he thought wickedly, tightening his grasp that much more as he pressed his lover's body closer to his own.

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Florian returned, his voice low and husky as he pressed his body against Noir's, deliberately rubbing their hips against each other. He had a very good idea just what Noir was suggesting after all and he was Noir's assistant after all. It was his job to help Noir in any way possible, Florian thought with a wide grin as he leaned forward to place an open mouth kiss on Noir's exposed neck.

"Why don't I surprise you." Noir suggested as he placed his hands on Florian's waist as he moved them slowly backward until he had Florian pressed up against the wall, a wicked grin on his face as he sandwiched Florian against him as he had done earlier only this time Florian was more then happy to be sandwiched.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Florian agreed with a grin as he turned his head to meet Noir's, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss that had Florian's fingers digging into Noir's shoulders while Noir braced himself with a hand on either side of Florian's head as he lost himself in the touch and taste of his only lover. His only everything.

Making a sound of approval Florian's hands went to Noir's shirt, quickly unbuttoning it with practiced skill since this was one of Noir's favorite shirts. Pushing the cotton material away Florian splayed his fingers against the exposed tan skin, his fingers lightly brushing up against the warm flesh that quivered under his seeking fingers. Breaking off the kiss when air was required Florian contented himself with placing kisses down Noir's neck as they both sucked air into their burning lungs. "After we're done here, Noel and I will have to teach you how to play hide and seek." Florian teased, placing a kiss against Noir's Adam's apple. "From the sounds of it you need to brush up on your seeking skills."

"And why the hell would I want to learn how to play it in the first place?" Noir demanded to know roughly as he helped Florian shrug off what remained of his torn shirt before shrugging out of his own. Making a sound of approval when their bare chests were finally rubbing against each other Noir's hands began to roam all over Florian's back, his hips gyrating slightly against Florian's in a rhythm that deliciously tormented them both.

I

Moaning low in his throat Florian laid his head against Noir's shoulder for a moment, closing his eyes as he wallowed in the sensations Noir was causing to explode throughout his body before answering. "Because everyone should know how to play." He informed his very skilled lover, leaning into those calloused fingers. "You don't want a kid to be able to do something you can't, now do you?"

"I think you'll be too busy to teach me today. Not to mention far too tired." Was Noir's opinion as his hands moved to undo Florian's trousers, wanting nothing between them as Florian's fingers went to work undoing his own trousers for him.

"Is that so?" Florian asked, pushing the material down Noir's hips. "You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Oh I am. And don't expect any mercy this time." Noir teased as they both stepped out of their last remaining articles of clothing, arms coming around each other as they pulled each other close simultaneously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
